


Following His Heart

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Following His Heart

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** First Kiss  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Very mild angst  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

“Why, Harry?”

Harry turned away. “Please, let it go, Ron,” he said.

“Can’t,” Ron whispered. “Why aren’t you marrying Ginny?”

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “I have to follow my heart.”

“There’s someone else?” Ron asked.

“Ron...”

“There is, isn’t there?”

“You won’t understand...”

“Try me,” Ron whispered.

Harry closed his eyes. Ron deserved the truth.

“All right. I... it’s you I love.”

Harry gasped as he was spun around. Ron peered into his face.

“Me?”

Harry nodded, waiting for the yelling to start.

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Ron breathed.

Harry sighed into their first kiss. It had paid to follow his heart.

~


End file.
